The Unchained Melody
by Pinboo
Summary: COMPLETED:: His dream was chained. His meeting with her... could it possibly unchained his dream? The girl herself full of mysteries -waiting to be unreveal. ET
1. Part 1

Disclaimer : I don't own CCS

The Unchained Melody 

    "…The young and talented pianist from England, Eriol Hiiragizawa, said that he would stop his career as a pianist. Seems that his concert in Dublin yesterday was his last public perfomance. In his press conference, Hiiragizawa didn't speak much. According to his manager, Hiiragizawa had his own personal reason why he wouldn't continue his raising career. His fans from all around the world regret his decision. We can only hope that…,"

    PIP.

    The dark haired boy turned off the flat TV. 

    "You're still watching that tape?" asked his bestfriend, Syaoran Li.

    Eriol Hiiragizawa just raised his shoulder.                                         

    Syaoran sat on the couch near Eriol. He sighed. "It's been 3 years,ne? I am actually impressed that you can hold your urge to play piano for 3 years long,"

    "I don't hold the urge to play piano or anything," Eriol replied coldly. He got up from his leather sofa and headed to his room.

|| :: Hospital, later that night :: ||

    "Thank you for coming here, Syao-kun, Eriol-kun," the warm smile of Kinomoto Sakura greeted Syaoran and Eriol when the two guys came to see her.

    Eriol smiled tenderly. He cared for his bestfriend's fiancee more than he thought. Not as big as Syaoran's love for Sakura of course. Once they heard the news that Sakura got into hospital, Syaoran went 'wild' and quickly dragged Eriol to the hospital.

      Sakura's injury wasn't that bad actually. She just fell from the stairs and hurt her ankles. But that was enough to make Syaoran anxious –until that time. 

     "Syao-kun, go home! I'm alright. I just have to wait the doctor to open this bandages and then I can go home,"

     "Fine, then. I'll stay here and wait for you."

     "No,you shouldn't!"

     "Don't be stubborn. I'll wait for you and I won't accept any 'no' for answer,"

     Eriol cleared his throat. "Sakura-san. Glad that you're alright. But since my existence is just being an interfere, I'll just go and leave you two alone,"

      "Hoe? Eriol-kun, you can stay here! I'm not bothered at all!" said Sakura.

      "Well, you may be not. But I don't think your fiancee would think the same," Eriol smirked at Syaoran. Sakura frowned at Syaoran and still insisted Eriol to stay. But the dark blue haired boy shook his head politely and bid farewell to them                          

      Eriol went out of the room and realized that the hospital's corridor out of Sakura's room was dark. The lamps were off and there wasn't any other people there. _Poor Sakura-san. Her room was placed on the spookiest part._

     He was about to take a turn on his right, when a strong wind blew from the opposite direction. Turning around, he now could see a big, white-framed window, at the end of the corridor on his left. _How could this hospital let the windows opened?_ He thought as he dragged his feet walking to the direction.                            

     The clouds on the night sky moved slowly, letting the moon peek through the gap and giving its light to shine the window.

    And that was when he noticed there was someone –a woman– sitting  on the windows.

    Her gown swiftly flew by the wind

    In shadow 

    Her pale face preffered to look outside

    _Enigma_

Raven hair with some curls elegantly flew

    _Untouchable_

    Amethyst which held secrets

    _Unrevealed_

    "Who are you?" Eriol found himself speaking.

    The girl turned her head. She observed the asker for a while with her violet eyes. A small smile formed on her lips. She got off of the window and walked to the blue haired gentleman.

    Eriol tensed his back when the girl looked straight to his eyes.                                                                                   

    "You're Eriol Hiiragizawa, right?" she suddenly asked.

    He frowned his forehead. "H,how could you know my name?"

    "Eriol Hiiragizawa, a young, talented pianist and composer from England. Started to play piano since the age of 6. Winner of many music competitions! How can I not knowing you?"

    The sapphires eyed boy sighed. "Er… I actually have stopped being a musician since a long time ago. Thanks for still remembering me, but… I think I prefer you to just forget me,"                                                          

     "Forget you?" she confusely asked. "Is that related with your reason to stop your music career?"

     "More or less… yes,"        

     "Oh… too bad."

     Quickly, Eriol changed the subject –before the girl could ask him further question. "Are you a patient here? What's your name?"

     "Yes I am. My name is Tomoyo Daidouji. Nice to meet you, Hiiragizawa-kun!"

     Eriol nodded and add a faint smile. "So… where's your room? Why are you opening the window? Sick people like you shouldn't do that,"

     "I'm not sick. It's just what the doctors think. I'm feeling very very healthy," she said it seriously.

     "But you still shouldn't open the window," he said as he shut the window closed. "My friend is staying on this same corridor, and I really hope you won't invite the chill breeze to come in,"

      "Oh I didn't know! I'm sorry! I thought I was the only one who stayed in this corridor part!"

     Silence. But Eriol then broke it by asking,"Where's your room?"

     Tomoyo pointed a room beside her. That room was seperated from the other rooms. _Weird_, he thought.

     Eriol walked to the room and tried to look inside from the small window on the door. He couldn't see anything since the room was too dark, so he grabbed the door's knob. Eriol was about to turn it open, when Tomoyo's warm hand suddenly held his hand.

     "Please… don't get in," she said.

      Eriol couldn't help asking. "Why?"

     Tomoyo gently removed his hand from the door's knob. "You don't need to know."

     That statement just made him even more curious. "… Are you hiding something?"

     The girl shook her head. But Eriol –who had more expererience in dealing with people – could easily tell that she was lying.

     Dragged by curiousity, he decided to ask her some questions –which he supposed not to ask. "Daidouji-san… what are you doing here at this night?"

     She wrinkled her forehead. "I'm a patient here. Of course I have rights to be in this hospital,"

     "Yea… but sick girl like you suppose to stay in bed , not wandering alone and bringing… suspicion."

     "… Are you interogating me, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

     "Not interogating. Just asking some simple questions that you should be able to answer."

     She paused for some seconds before saying, "I'll answer your question after you answer mine,"

     He playfully nodded. "Okay, so what do you want to ask?"

    "Why did you stop your raising music career?" 

    He stared at her coldly. "I will answer your _other_ question,"

    "Okay then… why do you pretend to hate music?"

    Eriol looked at Tomoyo with piercing stare. "I'd rather questions out of the music subject, please,"

     "But you said you would answer my questions,"

     "Young lady," he spoke in the same steady tone, but his eyes glinted dangerously. "Please… I _hate_ that kind of questions."

     Tomoyo transparantly showed her dislike to the guy whom she previously admired. "Well then Hiiragizawa-kun, so you must have understood that people don't like their _privacy_ being disturbed?" she sarcastically asked.

     He raised his chin up a bit. He knew that he was the one who started being annoying first, but his pride just wouldn't let him admit it. In the other hand, he couldn't stand with people who always asking him about his least favourite subject.

     "I thought that we would make just a great friend, Daidouji-san. But I think I was just expecting too much," And with that he turned his back and leaved the raven haired girl.

- - - The Next Day - - - 

     Eriol was walking through the empty street, heading to his apartment. He and Syaoran had just picked Sakura up from the hospital. Luckily for him, he didn't meet Tomoyo during his visit to the hospital. After Sakura signed some hospital-leaving documents, the three of them went home. Syaoran and Sakura of course just got drowned into their love world. Eriol sometimes wondered if he should pity Sakura for that or not.

     Eriol was about to get inside to the apartment's building entrance, when a soft voice called for him.

     "Hiiragizawa-kun?"

     He turned around and found himself facing the same violet eyed girl he just met last night. "D,Daidouji-san? What are you doing here? You should be in the hospital!"

     Tomoyo took a step forward and said, "I want to say sorry for last night,"

     His eyes softened. "Er…I'm the one who suppose to apologize you know. But you really should be in a hospital right now!" he quickly grabbed her hand.

     The pale girl insisted to stay in her place. Her shoulders shook slightly and her short breaths were clearly heard. "Wait… there's something I want to tell you."

     Seeing her awkward condition, he asked, "Daidouji-san, are you alright?"

     Tomoyo rested her hand on the outside wall of the apartment. She breathed heavily before replying, "I,I'm fine… I have to tell you something… if not now, th,there won't be any o,other… time…,"

     His heart skipped a beat when he saw her body falling down. Quickly,he caught her collapsed body. Tapping her cheeks gently, he tried to wake her up. "D,Daidouji! Hey! Wake up!" 

      He realized that even in that empty street, he would soon drag people's attention. "Damn it," he muttered as he lifted her body and carried her into his apartment in such a wedding-style. Inside actually wasn't any better. He  still could feel the stare from the apartment's owner and the other guests. They didn't see  mistaken 'groom and bride' got into the apartment everyday.

     With Tomoyo in his arms, he needed more seconds to press the elevator's button. And when the elevator's door scrolled opened, Eriol rushed inside. Lucky that there was no other people in it. 

     He looked down to see the Plum Blossom who slept peacefully in his arm. Her skin felt very smooth againts his. Plus that lovely scent of Vert from her body…even his calm mind couldn't stop the blood rushing fast inside his body.

- - - Later - - - 

    Tomoyo woke up and found herself on Eriol's bed. The owner himself was sitting next to her. Eriol gave her a glass of water and told her what had happened.

    "I am really sorry for being such a trouble, Hiiragizawa-kun. And thank you for your kindness." she paused before continuing, "It's just that…,"

     "What?"

     "You don't do anything bad to me while I was asleep, right?"

      He blushed. "O,of course not!!"

     She giggled. "I'm just keeding. I believe that you're a nice guy, Hiiragizawa-kun. Though in some emotional condition you could be very very annoying,"

      Eriol smiled bitterly. "Don't call me a nice guy. You don't know who I really am." He spoke at Tomoyo, but his gaze wandered to the other place.

      "Do you want to… say something perhaps? I'll litsen," she said.

      He didn't reply.

      "Sharing what you feel perhaps is not much, but it means more than it…,"

      "Don't talk as if you understand!!" he yelled. Seeing Tomoyo widened her eyes in sudden surprise, he tried to calm himself down. "Sorry. But really, you don't understand anything."

      She waited him to speak again. And he finally gave up to her invisible stubborness.

     "Before I started my music career, I had been in a relationship with a woman. A woman that was very precious to me. And her name is…," he felt like there was a stone in his throat when he wanted to say her name. "…her name is…Kaho Mizuki,"

     "At first, it was going very well. I was then engaged with her. But my piano career was also raising. I started to ignore her and… indirectly… I choosed the piano over her,"

      "Kaho couldn't take it anymore. We broke up harshly. One night, still emotional, she walked alone. She was then… well… raped," he stopped for a moment. His clear blue eyes showed guilt. "And now… even that it happened 3 years ago, she still can't forget it. Her mental condition was getting worse and until now she has to stay in Tomoeda Mental Hospital,"

      "The last time I went to visit her, she was just…helpless. The doctor said that her case was serious. She began to hurt herself, or then laughed and screamed hysterically. And I was the one who did it to her. I was the one…," Eriol gritted his teeth. "If only I hadn't been so uncare before, if only I could make her happier, she wouldn't have to become like that. I am the one who caused her like that…"

      Eriol didn't say anything else, so she carefully decided to ask, "So… you refused to play piano because you still love her? Or because you feel guilty about her?"

      He sighed. "I don't love her anymore. Even before the accident, my love for her had faded away. But the guilt… still remained in my heart." Eriol shut his eyes tightly. "It was because me! My stupid dream! My..," he gritted his teeth. His hand crumpled his bed's sheets. 

      "Is that why you declared that you wouldn't touch the piano again?"

      "… yes,"

      She let some seconds passed before asking him again. "Well, Hiiragizawa-kun… sorry if ask you this but… do you still love the piano? Do you still love music?"

     He laughed bitterly. "Of course… of course. But if my music could only bring disaster, than I'd better not playing it again…,"

      Tomoyo exhaled a deep breath. "Well… you're right. I couldn't say that I understood your pain. And it's up to you if you want to play piano again or not. Even that I don't quite agree that you said your music brought disaster," she smiled at him. "Well…I love your music, Hiiragizawa-kun. Just to let you know,"

      His eyes widened for a moment. He bowed his head, but Tomoyo still could hear him saying 'Thank you'.                                                                                                                                             

      The girl could only smile. "Okay, as I promised before. You have answered my questions. Are you still interested to find out the answer of your question, Hiiragizawa-kun?"

     Eriol –in fact- had forgotten that agreement. He wanted to know more about Tomoyo of course. That girl was just surrounded with mystery. But at the end, he just shook his head. "If it's your privacy, then you shouldn't tell me."

     "Well… it was… and still is. But I decide to tell you. And it's not because of our agreement. I really have to tell you. That's why I came here in the first place,"

     "Eh?"

     Tomoyo crawled out of his bed and got closer to him. She then reluctantly offer him her hand. "Touch my hand," she softly ordered.

      "Huh?"                             

      "Touch my hand,"

      Still not averting his gaze from her, he then finally touch her hand and held it.

      Suddenly, a white, blinding light shone from their holding hands. 

      "W,what?!" he gasped and covered his eyes from that light. He tried to let go his hold, but he couldn't. Like there was a big magnet that not letting him go. 

      Scaredly, Eriol looked at Tomoyo. Her hair blew everywhere and her face was hard and nervous.                             

     Tomoyo caught Eriol's stare. Even in that super extra shining light, he still could see her lips formed a soft smile at him.

     The next moment, they disappeared.

- - - - 

     Eriol felt that somebody had been calling for him from a distance far away. He lazily opened his eyes. His head was dizzy. Still groaning, he got up. A familiar scent filled his mind. He rubbed his eyes and try to find out where he was. 

     To his surprise, he was in the dark corridor where he first met Tomoyo.                                                                      

     "You're awake?"

     Abruptly, he turned back and met her purple gazing eyes. Eriol pushed himself backward. "Y,you!! What did you do?! How could you bring me here?! Wh,what…,"

     "Ssh… This corridor may be seperated from the other, but if you keep yelling like that, the other patients will get disturbed. I'll answer your questions later," Tomoyo stood up and offered Eriol her hand to help him up.                 

     Eriol refused her offer, but he still stood up though. Tomoyo was an enigma, but he knew that she wasn't a bad person.__

     Tomoyo looked at the her room which she forbid Eriol to get into the day before. She opened the door. "Come in," she said.

     Strangely, he obidiently did. As he stepped inside the room, he realized that it was a quite big hospital room. The ceiling lamp was off. The only light source came from a dim lamp on the night table. With that, he tried to take a better look at the room. There was only a bed near the window, a small table, one visitor's chair, and the medical equipments beside the bed.

     Slowly, Eriol walked forward to the bed. There was someone sleeping on it. A girl. A girl with raven hair and pale skin.

     _Tomoyo_.

     He was taken aback. Fearfully, he looked back behind him. And there… stood the _other_ Tomoyo.

     In shock, he looked continuosly at _both_ Tomoyo. His mind swirled. 

     If this was only a dream, he swear he wouldn't mind to give Syaoran a full kiss on the lips.

     A/n : Ho-ho… This story was supposed to be an ONE-SHOT. But due to the length, I decided to divide it into 2 parts. Second part coming later. Review, will ya?


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer : I don't own CCS

**The Unchained Melody **

**Part 2**

     Eriol couldn't decide wheter he'd better waited Tomoyo to tell him what was going on, or just to run away and pretended that none of those weird things really happened. For what he realized, he was still standing at the very same spot. Too afraid to move, too afraid to speak, too afraid to do anything.

      _The_ Tomoyo who was standing behind him bowed her head. The tiredness was shown on her beautiful face. After sighing and managed to form a smile, she said, "Please sit there, Hiiragizawa-kun. And try to… _relax_ yourself."

     Reluctantly, he did what she had asked him to do. He tried to keep his gaze set on the wall. Not at the standing Tomoyo, nor the sleeping Tomoyo. Just on the wall. 

     A few minutes passed by. Eriol thought that the standing Tomoyo would say a thing or two, but she didn't. To break the ice that came between them, he finally decided to ask first. "A,are you two…er…twins?" he asked anything that seemed to make sense in his head –though he realized it did sound stupid after he said it.

     "No,"

     "T,then?"

      The standing Tomoyo took some steps closer to him and sat on the same bed where the other Tomoyo was sleeping. "… sorry Hiira… Can I call you just Eriol? Hiiragizawa is too long to say,"

      Nervously, he nodded.

     "Okay, Eriol-kun… now what do you want to know?"

     Eriol licked his dry lower lip. "…W,well…I,I…er… why there are two Tomoyo?"                                   

     The first Tomoyo looked at her other self. She sighed. "Not two Tomoyo, that's first thing you got to know. Well…, I, Tomoyo Daidouji was just the same ordinary girl. I didn't have any magical power or things like that. It just that…since I was little, I had a weak body. Leukimia, anyway."

     He was surprised to hear it. She didn't look like a sick girl –really. And though he didn't know what was the relationship between what he wanted to know and what she was telling, he still litsened to her.

     "Hospital was my 2nd house for this 21 years. The doctors were quite surprise that I could still alive until this age. They said it was medical miracle," she chuckled. "But then I became sick of chemotheraphy and decided to stop it since a few months ago. And since that, my disease become worse."

      She sighed. "Mentally, I had prepared myself for this. Since the very beginning, I knew that I wouldn't be able to live long. And… as you see now, I got into a comma."

     For the first time in his life, Eriol found difficulties in arranging his words. "B,but… then…w,why now y,you could be…here? Why there are 2 Tomoyo?!"

     The awake raven haired girl replied. "I am Tomoyo Daidouji. The same one. I don't know how, but after I got into the comma, my spirit went out of my body. Or  better I say, the spirit that was formed by my own unaccomplished wish. That spirit  is what you see in me now,"                              

     "My main body is still working and live, though. But since my body is weaken each days, My spirit form is weaken too,"

     "And that's why you collapsed in front of my apartment today," Eriol guessed.

     "Embarassing, but…yeah,"

     Tomoyo didn't say anything else for the next few seconds, so Eriol dared himself to ask her. "Er… you said that you have unaccomplished wish. Can I know what is that?"

     The violet eyed girl smiled tenderly before answering. Her eyes went wander to another place that seemed to be distant far away. "My mother –well she is dead now. But I still could remember how pretty she was when she wore the dress that my father had choosed for her. The dress was yellow, knee-length… very match with her brown hair. My mother kept saying that she wasn't the type of girl who would look good with that dress. But no. I think she really looked… like an angel. And since then…I really wanted to be a designer."

     "A designer? That's your unfulfilled wish?"

     She nodded. "That… and…another one." 

    "Another one?"

    "Yes." 

     Eriol could feel how Tomoyo's sudden stare at him burned his cheek. _Damn_, he thought.

     "Th…the another one is…," Tomoyo began. But then she shook her head. "No. I can't say that. That's my selfish wish."

     "I think because it is selfish than you call it your wish, right?"

     "Well… yes. But I still can't tell it –yet. Sorry,"

     "You don't need to say sorry. I understand,"

     She smiled. "Thanks. You really are a nice person. Nice and talented and lucky… I really do envy you, Eriol-kun."

      He didn't feel afraid of the spirit girl in front of him again. But her last statement really confused him. "Envy? What do you have to envy of me? I am just a loser,"                                               

      Tomoyo sighed. "You don't know how lucky you are… to have a healthy body. To have a power to do your dreams…," she then looked directly at him. "Don't blame your dream for what happened to your fiancee, Eriol-kun. What happened to her was something that human couldn't stop. It was an accident,"

      "No, it wasn't. I am the one who caused it. I am the one who bring the misery to her!" he shouted –at the same time felt guilty since he saw the glint of pain on her eyes. 

    "W,well…," she managed to smile. "I,I'm sorry. I have no rights to say those things. I'm sorry,"

     He sighed. "Er… actually I have one question left. Well… er… what is the relation of all of these with me? I mean, I know I'm the one who want to know the secret, but how could I see you? You're spirit and I have no magical power or what so…,"

      "Well…I assume that's because my unfulfilled…," she paused. 

      "H,hey are you okay?" Eriol recognized that symptom.

       Breathless, she replied. "I, I don't know… Something r,really hurt inside m.my body…,"  Tomoyo started to sweat. "I think that's because of using my power unwisely… I,I…,"

      Suddenly an alarm was ringing hysterically.

     "G,go…," said the lovely plum blossom. "The alarm is to detect any changing in my main body's condition. Go… the doctors will be here soon…,"

      He was standing still.

      "Go!"

      Reluctanly, he did. From the corner of his eyes, he could see that the spirit of Tomoyo began to disappear. 

      As he was out of her room, he saw a group of doctor was coming and got into Tomoyo's room. They were too panic to see that there was a stranger standing in front of her room. The door was soon closed. Eriol couldn't see anything. He could only hear the dread voices of the doctor who tried to make the situation become better.

       He felt his heart skipped a beat. _It must be hard for her… fighting her disease… It must be hard…_

       Eriol turned back and was about to walk away when he bumped into somebody. He looked up and saw a handsome man around 40 with black hair and clear blue eyes. "S,sorry sir… I didn't watch my…,"

      The man just shook his head and said it was alright. He also did apologize but when he got the better view of Eriol he gasped. "Y,you must be Eriol Hiiragizawa!"

      It was quite an awkward situation for Eriol. Espescially after the man whom he had hit, said, "I'm Kyo Daidouji. Tomoyo's father,"

- - - - -

      "Well, perhaps you will wonder who is Tomoyo and what is her relationship with you," Kyo Daidouji began as he and Eriol sat on the couch in Hospital's waiting room.

      "Actually, no. I know Tomoyo from… er… from…,"

      Kyo stared at the young boy beside him. "From her spirit?"

      Eriol immediately widened his eyes. "You know?"

      "Yes. Her spirit sometimes come to me and we have some talks,"

      "O,oh," Eriol nervously nodded. Tomoyo and all her mysteries. He became used of that.

     "My daughter… really loves your music. She litsened to your CD everyday –before she stucked into a comma."

      The young boy didn't know what to say. But Kyo seemed not to be bother of that silence.

     "Hiiragizawa-san… what do you think is the best? Die and rest peacefully or to keep live on and having all the consequences? Tomoyo… choosed to keep live on. She… decided to take all the risks by herself. She fought by herself…,"

     Eriol realized that though how strong and friendly Kyo seemed to be, he really did feel depressed from the bottom of his heart. 

     "Before she was comma, she said that she was ready for the operation of her disease. The operation's date has been settled. She wanted it to be on her mother's birthdate –which will be the day after tomorrow. She said it was for her present to her mother."

     "The doctors said how high the risk was, but she kept insisted. Sometimes, I really want her to give up. I don't want to see her suffering again. I… I just want her to…to…," Kyo didn't finish his words. He just gritted his teeth.

      "But I'm sure you've got to be proud of your daughter," 

      Kyo seemed to be surprised. He stared at Eriol with pain on his clear blue eyes. But there was also hope on them. "Indeed yes. I am…very proud of her."

- - - - 

     Tomoeda City Hall was a big place. But after seeing the amount of people there, that place seemed to be very small. People, not just from the city of Tomoeda –but from another city and even other countries, filled that place.

      Eriol looked at the people from a room on the 3rd floor of the City Hall. "Wow. I don't expect it to be this many,"

     "Are you kidding me?! When Eriol Hiiragizawa performs a concert, the tickets are always sold out! Espescially if this is your first appearing after 3 years!" said his manager. A blond haired guy with green eyes and a thin line of moustache.

     "Well… it just that, I thought this concert was a bit unprepared. It was only yesterday that I told you about this and now…wow."

      "Well, yes. You insisted that this concert has to be today. That's quite stressing me. But if I can't do this, then my job as your manager will be taken," he smiled proudly. "Anyway, prepare yourself. The concert is about to begin. Good luck." And with that Eriol saw his manager shut the door closed. 

       The sapphire eyed boy sighed. To him, after 3 years, this is such a big step. He didn't exactly know what was on his mind when he called his manager and told him that he was ready to play the piano again. In fact, until now he didn't really sure if he was ready.

      The thought of how Tomoyo was the one who made him… embarassed. How a sick girl like her still fought her disease to fulfill her dream. When he, a guy who is able to do his dream, just ran away from his own paranoid. 

     He had to admit that he still felt sorry about Kaho. But Tomoyo was right. It was something that he couldn't change. He did a mistake by leaving his dream. And now that he had to abillity to fix his problems, he wanted to do it. Maybe after this he would help Kaho to fix her problems. But for now, he had to make sure fix his own problem.

     Eriol looked out of the window where he could see the concert room. People had sat on their seat –impatiently yelling for his name. His gaze then moved at the stage, where there, his grand piano placed. He didn't know why but at that time he suddenly felt scared. He was afraid. 

     "I can't do this," he murmured.

     "Why can't?" came a voice. Eriol turned around and he found Tomoyo's spirit was standing. He didn't know why but now everytime he saw Tomoyo, he felt his heart was beating faster. 

     "Why can't you, Eriol?"

     "I…I… don't know,"

     She giggled. 

     He smiled. Seeing her make him feel calmer. "Why are you here? Your operation is tonight, right?" 

     "Yes. That's why I came now. I'm sorry that I can't see your concert, Eriol. I have to get back to my own body."

     Her mentioning of 'concert' made his stomatch hurt. Like it was filled with snakes or things like that. Weird. A couple of years ago, he didn't feel any pre-concert jitters. But that was a couple of years _ago. _"I,I'm not sure if I'm doing a right thing."

     Tomoyo grabbed his hands and held them. "Don't worry. You can do it. I believe it. Your music brought miracles to anyone who heard it. I'm sure that your music would bring miracle to your own self too,"

     "But I…,"

     "You love it, right?"

     "Eh?"

     "You love music right? You love the piano. I can see it from your eyes, Eriol-kun."

     His eyes softened. _How could I forget? How could I forget that? I love the piano, I love music, I love…_

     His gaze set on Tomoyo.

     _That's impossible_, he thought as he shook his head.

     The knocks on the door jolted him. "Eriol! Are you ready?! We'll begin the concert in 5 minutes!" he heard his manager's voice behind the door.

     "Yeah! I'll be out just a few minutes again!" Eriol shouted back at the door. After hearing his manager said 'okay' and leaved, the dark haired boy returned his gaze to Tomoyo. "You know why I want the concert to be tonight?" After he saw Tomoyo shook his head, he continued, "I believe that you'll fight your disease with all the strenth you have. And this concert, I present it for you, for your braveness, and for what you have done to me," 

    She smiled gratefully which replied with his smile too. Eriol then leaned forward and gave a quick kiss on her lips.

    Tomoyo blushed. "E,Eriol? Wh,what did that mean?"

    Eriol smirked. "Something very precious. Well, I have to go now, Tomoyo. You believe that I can do this, then I believe that you can fight your disease too. Good luck," he said as he headed to the door. He was about to went out of the room when he heard her calling him again.

    "Eriol… my other wish was… to be able to hear your music again," she began. "But then I guess… it's not just your music," Tomoyo added still with blush on her cheeks.

    He just smiled. "We'll fight together, okay?" After she nodded, he went out of the dressing room and headed to the stage.

- - - - - 

    As his figure bathed by the spotlight, the crowd below the stage started to scream. He chuckled. He wasn't a pop idol, but still he could make a sensation as if he was one. After bowing to the audience, he took some steps to the grand piano at the center of the stage.

      Eriol placed his fingers on the white piano's key. The audience waited in hope, but after some minutes passed without any melody, they began to fill the hall with some curious chattering. They waitaed in anxiousness.

      The boy who sat in front of the piano wasn't feeling any better. His fingers trembled. _I can't do this. I can't do this…_

But somehow, the trembles stopped. Something warm was holding him from behind. And even that he couldn't see it (nor did the audience), he knew who it was.

_     You can do it, I believe that._

He exhaled a deep breath and tried to calm himself down. And before he could even realized, his fingers had danced on the piano keys. The enchanting melody came out of the piano and soon mesmerized the audience.

     Eriol had to admit that he felt… inspired. He felt every vibrates of passion, of thrill ran fastly through his fingers. He enjoyed it. He loved it.

     A smile formed on his face.

     _Well, I guess you're right, Tomoyo._

- - - The next day, Hospital- - -  

     It was the day after the concert and Eriol was on his way to the hospital. He actually wanted to visit Tomoyo immediately after the concert, but his manager made him stay for the press conference. 

     Eriol quickly ran to the corridor where Tomoyo's room was. The bouqet of lavender flower was ready on his hand. He now just need to knock on the door and made sure that she was alright. That the operation was successful. That he was able to see her again.

     He opened the door, and to his surprise, there was nobody in her room. He felt blood rushed hard to his head. _What about if the operation failed? What about if…_

     "Hey, what are you doing there?!" 

     Eriol turned around and faced a hard-faced nurse with brown hair. The nurse frowned and snapped him again. "What are you doing here?!"

     "I am a visitor. Wh,where is the patient in this room?"

     The nurse looked at her patients' data board. "Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji?"

     "Yes! Her! Where is she?! How was the operation?"

     "Are you Mr. Eriol Hiiragizawa?" she said as she raised an eyebrow.

     It was his turn to frown. "Er, yes. It's me,"

     "Ms.Daidouji leaved this to you," the nurse handed him a letter.

     He took it and said, "Thanks. How was the operation?"

     "It went well,"

     Eriol sighed in relief. "I'm glad. So… where is she now?"

     The nurse didn't reply. She just walked out of the room and said, "Just read the letter." 

     After making sure the nurse had left, Eriol opened the letter and began to read.

_     Eriol-kun _

_     Congratulations for the concert! I didn't see it, but I'm sure you can do it! Anyway, my operation was succeed. Thanks for your support!_

     He smiled and continued to read the letter.

     _But I still have to do some therapy to make sure the leukimia won't come back. So, after the operation, my dad planned to bring me to America for more intensive care. I'm sorry that I have to leave without telling you first._

_      I'll still need to continue my fighting and so do you. Wish you good luck and thank you for everything, Eriol-kun… _

      See you again… 

      _With love, Tomoyo Daidouji_

 Just that. That was the end of the letter. 

      Though his heart wrenched, he still folded it and put it into his coat. He sighed. He regretted her leaving, but he was sure that he could meet her again.

       For she was the one who gave him warmth

       For she was the one who gave him strength

       For she was the one who had opened his heart and mind

       And someday… just for her

       He would play his unchained melody.

**The End**

     A/n : Sorry if the story isn't that good. Lack of romance, ne? Well, I'm not making romance as the main point of this story. But since E/T pairing is just so that damn irresistable I still give one kissing scene. Review, I will appreciate it very much!


End file.
